This research project will test the feasibility of using a social-ecological approach to design means for minimizing substance abuse. The proposed three-year program will use presently existing social-support settings within church congregations and facilitate their development as primary prevention agents. The hypothesis is that through the enhancement of the socially supportive nature of naturally occurring settings (e.g., clubs, committees, or special interest groups), there will be a greater likelihood that substance-abuse education will reduce present and future substance abuse among members of the setting, than would be the case with substance-abuse education alone. The co-investigators, who have extensive background in psychological research, chemical abuse programs, and primary prevention with church congregations, will use an experimental methodology which divides a sample of 24 congregations into two experimental and six control groups. One experimental set of congregations will be exposed only to information about, and skill development in, transmitting information regarding substance abuse facts, attitudes, behaviors, and referral resources. Another experimental set of congregations will receive that information plus information about, and skill in, facilitating supportive settings, attitudes, and behaviors. Extensive pre/post data analysis and process evaluation is designed to insure reliability and validity of the results. The concepts, processes, and programs developed and used in this project will generalize to a broad spectrum of useful interventions in organizations by means of (1) encouraging social support among their members, and (2) assisting them in developing solutions to problems through enhancing current and potential personal and collective strengths.